1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baby stroller, and more particularly, to a baby stroller with a suspension unit for absorbing shocks transferred from the ground. The sit or bed can be pivoted to face the user or to face front.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional baby stroller includes a frame with a seat or a bed on the top of the frame, and three or four wheels connected to the frame so that a baby can comfortably sit in the seat and the user can easily move the baby stroller. The conventional baby stroller is foldable for convenient carry and storage. However, the seat or bed is fixed at a certain height so that the user may not convenient to put the baby in the seat or to move the baby from the seat. The fixed height may not be suitable for the users of different heights. Furthermore, the conventional baby stroller does not have a proper suspension unit so that the shocks or vibration will be directly transferred to the baby who may be scared or even injured.
The seat or bed usually face front and cannot be rotated, in some situations, the parent may want the baby to see him/her. Although the seat or bed of some baby strollers can be re-adjusted its orientation, the processes are complicated and become a burden for most of the users.
The present invention intends to provide a baby stroller to eliminate the shortcomings mentioned above.